


Weapon in Your Hand

by Winner_of_the_disability_bingo



Series: Soulmate September 2020 [12]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Could be romantic, Gen, Kid uses gender-neutral pronouns, POV Alternating, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmates, because they are above humans petty obsession with gender, depending on how you read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winner_of_the_disability_bingo/pseuds/Winner_of_the_disability_bingo
Summary: Soulmate September Day 12 - You meet your soulmate in your dreamsThere were only two ways to know if you were a weapon. And only one way to tell you were a meister.
Relationships: Black Star & Nakatsukasa Tsubaki, Death the Kid & Liz Thompson & Patty Thompson, Maka Albarn & Soul Eater Evans
Series: Soulmate September 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904476
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Weapon in Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware that this is kind of late but I just don't believe in consistency

Maka’s father, Spirit, was a weapon. Her mother was his meister. That meant she had to be one of them.

Her papa was certain she would be a scythe, like him, or some other bladed weapon. Her mama said that no matter what she was, she be amazingly powerful, and a great partner. Maka was more inclined to believe her mama.

She first met her partner when she was nine. Her mama had just moved out, which was all papa’s fault. She went to sleep that night feeling anger like she had never felt before. She was determined to stay that angry for the rest of her life.

When she opened her eyes, she was in a theatre. The non-curtained walls were covered in ceiling-high bookshelves. In the centre of the room, a white-haired boy was playing on a grand piano.

The boy looked up when she entered. The first thing that caught her eye was his unnaturally sharp teeth. They stared at each other until the boy spoke.

“Why are you in my dream?” Maka gasped when she realised what had happened. The boy was her partner. One of them was a weapon, and the other was the meister.

She grinned, striding towards the piano. When she reached the boy, she held her hand to him.

“Hi, I’m Maka, nice to meet you.” The boy stared at her. He was probably from outside Death City and had no idea what was going on. Cautiously, he took her hand.

“Soul.”

-

They meet in the real world when Soul is twelve.

He had enrolled in the DWMA the second he had the chance. Maka had told him she lived in Death City and had enrolled as a meister, so he might be able to find her before she even knew he was there.

He might have seen her in the halls a few times, but he was always too busy to properly confirm it.

He found himself gravitating towards the library. Partly because he knew Maka would spend a lot of time there, and partly because of the grand piano in the main study section.

Today, he stood in front of the piano. He had been given permission to play by the librarian. He had tuned the piano the day before and oiled the keys. He sat down on the stool, trying to figure out what to play.

He settled on a song that he and Maka had written together. He played in for her inside their dreams, but he had never done in in the real world beyond fingering the keys. He took a deep breath and played.

When the song was over. A good portion of the students in the library had gravitated towards him. One of them was Maka. When they made eye-contact, Maka joined him at the piano.

“Nice to finally meet you, Soul.” Soul grinned.

“You too, partner.”

* * *

Black-Star was alone. His clan was dead and the other kids at DWMA hated him.

Sid had tried, Black-Star could tell. It wasn’t really successful. The only one he could call a friend was the weird stripy teenager who came around sometimes to look through the weapons classes. He always stayed behind to talk to Sid and the other teachers. He was fun to mess with, even if Black-Star didn’t know his name. Everyone just called him ‘kid’.

He knew he was a meister. He just didn’t know who his weapon partner was. Sid said he’d met them in his dreams. He had no idea what that meant.

When he was ten, he went to sleep and found himself in a field of tsubaki flowers. The air was filled with stars of every colour. Ahead of him, was a small girl. She was kneeling in the flowers, looking up at the stars around them.

This must have been what Sid meant. This girl was his weapon.

Black-Star stomped towards the girl. She heard him coming and stared at him. When he reached the girl and stuck his hand out.

“Nice to meet you partner. I’m Black-Star and you’re going to be my weapon when we’re grown up.” Her eyes lit up with realisation. Smiling softly, she stood up and took his hand.

“I’m Tsubaki. Nice to meet you.”

-

Tsubaki had lived in Japan for most of her life. Black-Star was what pushed her to learn English and move to America. To Death City.

Her parents and Masemune weren’t very happy with it. They believed that she was too weak to be training in Death City. That she would just be sent back. She ignored them.

Tsubaki had sent a letter to Black-Star as soon as she had landed in America. He would be waiting for her at the front door to DWMA. He refused to attend any of the classes until his partner was with him, which gave him a lot of time off.

It took longer than she thought it would to actually find Death City. Not many travelled out to the middle of Nevada Desert.

There were more people than she expected. Her village wasn’t very populated to begin with. It was weird to imagine that almost everyone there was related to someone who attended DWMA. It was like her parents had said. Once you attended the school, that’s where your family would be for the rest of your life.

She heard Black-Star before she saw him. He was having an argument with a dark skinned man. The man wanted Black-Star to come down from the spike he had perched on. Black-Star was listing several reasons why he wouldn’t. (most of them were just ‘because I’m the great Black-Star and I don’t have to listen to you’ or something similar)

Tsubaki giggled. Of course this would be her first encounter with her meister. She walked up next to the man. He tried to wave her away but she shook her head. Instead, she called out to the boy on the roof.

“Black-Star, I can’t meet you properly if you’re all the way up there!” the boy’s head snapped up at the sound of her voice. He let out a delighted shriek, jumping off the spike and bringing her into a near bone-crushing hug. She chuckled softly. The boy grinned before turning to the man.

“Sid, I’m ready to start your classes now.”

* * *

Kidd didn’t know how old they were. They had seen generations of humans go by. They had watched four generations of Albarns become Death Scythes. It was one of the reasons they were hesitant to take on a weapon partner. What was the point in binding your soul to someone when they would just die. They didn’t know how Father did it.

Eventually, Father convinced them to take on a weapon. If Father ever died (that was what humans called it, it was actually much more complicated than that), Kidd would have to take their place. To do so, they would need to know how to wield a weapon.

There were two ways a Shinigami could choose a weapon.

The first way was the easiest. They could see souls, which meant they could tell if a weapon has a meister. All Kidd would need to do was forge a bond with an un-partnered weapon. That was they way father was encouraging them to do it.

The second way was to let their soul connect with a weapon on its own. It was harder, and not guaranteed to work, but it meant that the partners would be more compatible than if they forged an artificial bond.

In the end, they decided to go with both. They opened their soul for connection and looked around the school for good partners.

They only way they could really tell that time had passed since they began was the growth of the blue-haired human child that lived with one of the teachers. It was annoying, but at least the human was was mostly symmetrical.

When they opened they eyes to a perfectly symmetrical room full of stuffed animals and the colour pink, he knew what had happened. In front of them, playing with the stuffed animals, were two human children. When the larger human saw them, they (She? Humans had that thing with gender) picked up a gun and pointed it at them.

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” The smaller human also stood up, picking up another gun. Kidd sighed.

“My name is Death-The-Kidd. I am a Shinigami. You two will be my weapons for the foreseeable future.” They waited for the humans to respond. The smaller one whispered into the larger one’s ear. Kidd pretended they couldn’t hear. They two humans set their guns down.

“Alright. I’m Liz. This is Patty.”

-

Liz was never actually expecting to meet Kidd. He was just something that showed up in their dreams. She knew that Shinigami were real, she just didn’t think one would take any interest in her and Patty.

Kidd had suggested they move to Death City, where he was. Unfortunately for him, Liz and Patty weren’t going anywhere. If he really wanted them to be his partner, he would have to come to them.

They were in the middle of showing some low-level crook who was in charge when he came. They didn’t recognise him at first, he was hidden in the shadows. He watched them transform before swiftly taking them out.

It wasn’t until Liz was on the ground, Patty in her hand that she realised who was standing over them.

“Kidd.” Patty turned back into a human at when she realised who Liz was talking to. Kidd nodded to them, holding out both his hands for them to take.

“It would appear I have found you. Are you willing to come back with me now?”


End file.
